Rise of the Phoenix
by TheDepraved
Summary: Some people fear prison, others are meant for it. As for Deadman Wonderland's resident prisoner Katsu Ren, it's everything he could want and more. The violence, the terror, the depravity - it's a perfect world, and he plans to live it up to the fullest by raising some Hell! (Rated M for violence and male x male content.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've been wanting to do this one FOR-EVER! ... alright, maybe not forever. But it's been sitting in the back of my mind for a very, very, long time. So rather than working on the stories already in desperate need of more chapters, I'm throwing more onto my plate. *shrugs* What can I say? I'm an ADD writer. And currently I'm in the mood for this one. Why? The warning tags! I've decided not to hold back on this one. I'm going to make it as dark, as bloody, as horrific as I feel like making it. **

**So, about those much-needed warnings. We have...**

***Bad attitudes. (From my character, and from me. :D)**

***Bad language. (Don't like it? Kindly fuck off so you don't get offended. :D)**

***Excessive violence. (Come on, people, it's Deadman Wonderland! Without violence it may as well be Disney Land! :D)**

***Male x Male content. (Spoiler alert: Someone gets to be a Prison Bitch. *hums the prison bitch song* :D)**

***_Violent_ Male x Male content. (In case Prison Bitch didn't state that clearly enough :D)**

**Now then, for those of you who aren't of weak constitution and wish to continue. *points down* Have at it!**

* * *

Deadman Wonderland... Prison, Amusement Park, Paradise. Well, it was actually a Hellacious Nightmare of agony, death, and despair for most people, but to a certain young man by the name of Katsu Ren, it truly was a paradise. Before he had almost nothing, and what he did have, he couldn't stand... His mother abandoned him with nothing more than a name from the moment he was born, and his father was entirely unknown. He was lucky to have even been found alive, but from there it was a never-ending whirlwind of cold hearted and often abusive foster parents or run-down orphanages. He never felt like he belonged anywhere - well, maybe once, but it didn't last long and it ended horribly - so he would usually run off and live on the streets until he was tracked down, or he would do whatever it took to get himself kicked out of whatever facility the child services felt like sticking him. Of course that path eventually led him to Deadman Wonderland, but he wasn't complaining.

Ren loved it. With his clever street smarts and excellent fighting ability, he had the whole of the prison in his back pocket. Or to be more specific, one very important person: Promoter Tamaki. That man was just as sly and sneaky as Ren, so it didn't take long for the two to come to an arrangement. Ren gets to run amuck and do just about anything he pleases while making a fortune in Cast Points, and in return he takes care of the Promoter's dirty work, such as killing off a few unwanted prisoners or staff, and even staging riots and other such diversions to allow the Promoter a chance to do some snooping in some 'off-limits' areas of the prison such as the Warden's quarters. It didn't really matter what the man was up to - whether looking for documents or raiding the panty drawers, it wasn't Ren's concern. So long as he got to live the rich live and spill some blood, he was fine.

In fact, it was a perfect set-up. With his acquired wealth he was able to afford countless upgrades to his living quarters: a private room and bathroom, a cozy bed, some basic furniture, a workout bench, the best quality meals, a television, he even had access to the new movie releases and games from the outside world. It was far more than he normally had to call his own, and for the second time in his life, he was happy.

Hell, he even woke up with a smile.

"_Mmm, what day is it..?"_ Ren thought in a haze as he first awakened, and as the date clicked in his mind his smile widened into a smirk,_ "Oh, right! It's Bait Day!"_ In a hurry he leapt out of his bed and headed for the bathroom to prepare. Quick shower, take a leak, brush his teeth, ruffle his hair to the right degree of a mess, and get finally, get dressed.

Briefly he checked himself in the mirror. The bright red-orange roots of his spiked hair had gotten more prominent since he stopped bothering to dye it black, and just about made it appear that his head had been lit on fire with smoke billowing at the top from the faded black tips - fitting, since he was something of a hothead anyway. His eyes were still the same deep shade of brown with a bright amber burst spreading out from the center and just as menacing as ever. And as always the DMW prison jumpsuit looked as styleless as ever, hiding his lightly tanned skin and his lean, but heavily toned body. That was the only problem he had... the uniform. Jumpsuits? Really? Whoever thought of that idea needed to have their heads cracked on the pavement and their brains fried in the sun and later examined.

"That's as good as it gets," Ren muttered to himself on the way out, but even so his wide smirk remained, for Bait Day was by far his absolute favorite monthly treat. Originally the term was referred to as Jailbait Day by the prisoners, but it was later shortened after an 'altercation' that left three prisoners in the infirmary and one dead for trying to correct Ren for calling it 'Bait Day.' But more important, was the meaning behind it. Bait Day marks the time of the month when new prisoners are dropped off at the infamous Deadman Wonderland, and today rumor had it that there was a very interesting new inmate to come... All that was known was that it was a male, and that he had actually chosen to come to DW of his own volition - and that required a great big pair of balls.

"Tch, guess I'm not the only one who's interested..." Ren grumbled to himself as he made it to the open rooftop with a view of the entrance far below. Already there was a crowd of people standing along the iron fence, both prisoner and guard alike, and judging by their conjumbled cries of excitement the bus had to be on the bridge. A smirk spread across his lips as he walked towards the crowd, cracking his knuckles one by one with every step. Anyone who had the slightest bit of intelligence quickly moved aside, while those who did not were forcibly removed. A quick punch to the kidney was all it took to send a man to his knees, from there a kick to the spine just at the neck would send them to the ground with the perfect foothold to simply continue walking right over them. Of course these actions didn't go unnoticed, which is why after a handful of knock-outs the guards took matters into their own hands.

"You, there! Stop!" a guard ordered as yet another prisoner dropped to his knees from a well placed punch.

Ren paused mid-kick, and scanned the crowd before finally spotting a couple of guards making their way through in his direction. _"It's about damn time..."_ he seethed, and slammed his leg into the back of the other prisoner's head. Impatiently he waited, with a foot stomping away the seconds on the unconscious prisoner's spine until the guards arrived. "Took long enough," Ren complained, "Now get these filthy shitbags out of my way, pronto. If I miss out on a front-row seat you'll be kissing each other's asses goodbye, got it?"

"Y-yessir!" the guards both shouted in unison, before turning their attentions on the crowd. "You heard the man, out of the way!" "Move or be moved!" "Go on, get! You wanna be tased!?"

Ren smirked as the path was cleared, and strutted through to the front row of the fence. "Just in time," he stated with half-hearted disappointment to his impromptu escort as he leaned against the strong iron bars, "Looks like you get to live another day, dirtbags."

Far below, the prison transport vehicle backed into the 'entrench' - the final passageway before officially crossing into Deadman Wonderland. The walls were made of solid metal and connected the bridge to the main entrance, but the lack of a ceiling gave a clear view for those on the barred smokers' rooftop that towered above - at least if you're in the front row. _"Now... where are you?"_ Ren thought to himself, impatient as the guard posted below finally opened the door for the new bait.

"Single file, criminal scum!" the guard howled as the first few prisoners scrambled out all at once, and forced them into order with firm shoves.

"_Scared... angry... tch, scared shitless... resolved to his fate... also scared but probably not as scared as that other guy... mm, very angry - that one will be troublesome... Dammit, show yourself..!"_ Ren carefully checked the look of every prisoner's face as they lined up as the guard ordered, _"Sad... another coward... another pissed-off guy... hysteric-"_

_**~THWACK!~**_

"_Make than an __**unconscious**__ guy..."_ Ren corrected as the once-hysteric prisoner was knocked out by the guard for disobeying. _"Hm? Ho-ho, there you are,"_ he smirked as he finally spotted the one he was looking for. Barely visible in the corner near the doorway was a prisoner who seemed to be intensely staring at the floor. His hands were curled into fists, and his downcast eyes were hidden behind a wall of hair. "Come out, little jailbird," Ren whispered coyly, "Show yourself to me."

As if on cue the prisoner rose, his chest rising with a heavy steadying breath as he moved into the open doorway. He showed no fear, no anger, no tears, and peered into the entrance of Deadman Wonderland with raw determination radiating from his face. The look had Ren shivering with excitement... It was a rare one, extremely so, and it was the one look that without a doubt belonged to one who wanted to be here. _"Scrawnier than I expected, but..."_ he licked his smirking lips, _"He's cute."_

A prisoner from the crowd whistled sharply, "All right, looks like we got us a new pretty-boy! Hey, brat! I'll be seeing you in the showers, got it! Daddy's got a nice big present for ya right-"

With a well-timed uppercut to the jaw Ren silenced the prisoner just as the man started pointing to his groin, causing him to bite the tip of his tongue clean off. "My 'ongue!? You li'le punk!" the prisoner yelled as blood dripped down the front of his prison jumpsuit.

"Serves you right, jackass. Now if I were you I'd be running to the infirmary," Ren retorted with a wide grin, and stomped on the severed end of the prisoner's tongue, "The way I see it you have about seven minutes before the blood loss knocks you out cold. From there, maybe another ten until you're dead."

The prisoner's face turned pale as he covered his mouth to hold in the blood, "'is isn' over, you mov'er fuh'er!" Panicking, he turned tail and shoved his way through the gawking crowd.

It brought a smile to Ren's face, and even a laugh as the idiot stumbled facefirst to the ground and scrambled his way back up. "So pathetic," Ren scoffed, and followed to trail of bloody droplets through the parted crowd.

Whispers followed in his wake, questions of who he was, why the guards simply stood by, why none of the stronger prisoners jumped in, and why he attacked so quickly in the first place. As he made it to the end of the crowd he stopped, and turned to face them. "The name is Katsu Ren, and among prisoners **I'm** the top dog, got it. I'll do whatever the fuck I want, whenever the fuck I feel like doing it, and none of you lowlife dipshits can do a damn thing about it," Ren answered, and turned his attention to the guards who were still carelessly standing by, "Ain't that right, asshats?"

"Yessir! We are asshats, Sir!" the guards both answered dutifully.

Ren laughed at their direct and immediate response, _"Tamaki must have really chewed the guards' asses out for last week's little incident."_ It wasn't too big of a deal, just some new guard with an itchy tazer finger who didn't realize that he was assaulting Tamaki's loyal watchdog - though, it had left Ren out of commission on a very important day which made for a very unhappy Promoter. "Now if you mangy mutts will piss off and mind your own damn asses, I'm going to claim my new chew toy."

Without another word Ren turned and took his leave, with his target set clearly in his mind. _"Now where have you flown off to, little jailbird."_

* * *

**A/N: Ah, Ren. Your carefree attitude and in-your-face insults fill me with delight! I've never had an asshole character before - not without them being clinically insane - but so far I can say that this makes for a very good stress reliever. For all the times I've had to hold my tongue... Ren, give 'em Hell!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: *whistles the prison bitch song as if it hasn't been ages since last update***

* * *

One more hallway... One more _**fucking hallway **_and Ren would have been there, but just as Lady Big Boobs' voice came within hearing range, he was snatched away by the guards! And _**why**_ was he snagged up and dragged off just steps away from his target? Tamaki!

Oh how he struggled! "Fuck off asshats" had failed to work after they gave him the news that Tamaki had requested his presence, so the idiots tried to grab him! Hah! Big mistake! With a few expertly placed blows he had five of them down in seconds! But then the ones remaining brought out the tasers... Those damnable tasers..! It took _**three**_ shots in the beginning just to get Ren down, but even then the effects only lasted so long. The instant he could move Ren would struggle. Getting loose? That was easy. Fighting back? Also easy. Getting hit by the fourth, fifth, sixth, and _**seventh**_ shots from the tasers? Eventually it was too much even for Ren to handle. So he had been half-carried, half dragged to Tamaki's office by the final two severely beaten, but still better off than the other six who needed immediate medical attention, guards.

With a heavy thud Ren was carelessly, perhaps angrily, thrown onto the office floor, muscles still twitching from the repeated electrical jolts. And yet, he still had the nerve to fight. "Tamaki!" Ren growled, glaring up at the desk with his face against the floor as his body still refused to move properly, "You'd better have a damned good reason for this! I was busy!"

"Up to no good again?" Tamaki laughed from behind the desk, "I'm not surprised." As usual he was slacking off, his chair leaned all the way back as he waved a toy plane through the air above him. From his vantage point he couldn't even see Ren - not that he cared to - and Ren was equally unable to see Tamaki despite his attempts to glare at him. The Promoter said nothing more, for the moment, and instead started to make sound effects for his latest toy.

"Get on with it!" Ren demanded, and was gradually forcing his body to come back under control. At the very least he could now clench his hand back into a fist... now if only he could rise and slam that fist onto Tamaki's desk to get the man's attention..!

Tamaki pouted with an audible sigh, and with the squeak of his chair he sat up straight at his desk and set the plane down. "There's no need to be so hot-headed, Katsu-kun," the Promotor teased, smiling wide as he looked over to find his guest face-flat on the floor.

Viciously Ren growled, and though pained he push himself off the floor enough to kneel. "I'll show you a hot-head, you damned weasel..."

Tamaki was quick to realize that his dog wasn't quite as weakened as he first thought... "No need," he stated, holding his hands up in surrender with an unwavering smile, "I can't have you breaking all of my toys again, now can I?" With his plane back in hand the Promoter spun around in his seat, turning away from Ren as he leaned back and sent the plane back into flight. "I have a job for you to do, Katsu-kun, an important one at that," Tamaki spoke in a rarely used serious tone, "There is a certain new prisoner who I've taken an interest in. Prisoner number 9061, Takami Yo. He committed several armed robberies within hours of each other, and once the police caught up to him he gave himself up without a fight. Even more strangely, he requested to be sent here, to Deadman Wonderland. You're going to get close to him for me and find out why, Katsu-kun. Use whatever means you see fit."

Ren's teeth were bared at this point, and his body shaking in rage. Fueled by anger Ren rose to his feet, and slammed both fists onto Tamaki's table which sent most of the items on it to the floor. "You squinty-eyed asshole! I would've had him already if you didn't send the damned guards after me! Fuck! By now Lady Big Boobs has probably turned his ass loose! You have any idea just how many people are 'interested' in this guy!? Plenty! And they all want a piece of him!" he hollered, and in his fury grabbed the back of Tamaki's chair and sent it slamming against the table as well to face the Promoter, "I'll follow your damned orders, weasel-face, but know this: that little jailbird is MINE. I'll do whatever the fuck I please with him, and I swear to you now that if anyone - ANYONE - lays a hand on him, they're dead. They're fucking dead! You got it!? So keep your guards off him! Have your guards keep the other prisoners off of him! And YOU keep off him!"

He didn't say another word, or throw another punch. He simply turned around and walked out of the room. As for Tamaki, he simply went back to playing with his toys. This type of interaction was quite common between the two men - the shouting, the slamming, the breaking of various items - but, Ren had never failed to follow a command. Ever. If a prisoner needed to be killed, Ren would kill them. If a staff member need to be killed, Ren would kill them discreetly. If something needed to be stolen, Ren would steal it. No matter what the order, he followed like a good dog.

"_Damned weasel..! That was a complete fucking waste of time! Dammit! He could be dead already - or worse!" _Ren growled under his breath as he was swarmed with thoughts of the various Deadman Wonderland related fates that were, by far, worse than death. _"I swear if one of these ragged mutts so much as sniffs him before I do I'll rip them apart..!" _

In his furious state Ren stormed passed countless guards and prisoners, but some things can be seen even to a man blinded by rage. For example, great big pair of G-sized tits. "Finally... All hail Lady Big Boobs!" Ren shouted across the hall, halting Chief Warden Makina in her tracks.

Immediately as Ren came into range Makina drew her sword, and held the blade to the his throat. "Looking for trouble again, Prisoner 6969?" she glared sharply, "Because you just found it."

Ren grinned as his number was recited, and carelessly used the dull side of her sword as an armrest. "Hah, that number never gets old. Wouldn't you agree, Lady Big Boobs? Or have you not been getting any? You do seem to be having an awfully long period again. Can't imagine that would be a pleasant experience..." Ren shuddered at the thought and put his taunting to rest, "So! How about we make this nice and easy, hm? You tell me the last known location of prisoner 9061, and I'll be on my way. Which takes me out of your way."

"And just what do you intend to do once you find him?" Makina asked, eyes narrowing further as she twisted the blade to put the sharp side up and slice.

Quickly Ren jerked his arm back, just in time for the blade to graze only his sleeve. A smirk formed over his lips, and he daringly moved close enough to whisper in her ear, "Do you know the meaning of the number 69? You see, Lady Big Boobs, when two people want to please each other simultaneously, they-"

"Enough!" Makina yelled, and swung her sword to fend him off, "You sick little lapdog! What does Tamaki want with him? And don't even try to tell me he has nothing to do with this."

"Tch, is it that easy to tell when he's pissed me off?" Ren scoffed, followed by a shrug as he gave his answer. "I don't know what his deal is. All he asked is that I find out why he _wants_ to be here. As for me? I'm a much simpler man. I just want to claim him before anyone else can. So, where is he."

For just a moment Makina considered her options. With all the attention he gained no one was expecting prisoner 9061 to last long. If left alone, he would be picked off in a matter of days, or possibly hours. But if that were to happen, she would lose her lead as to why the Promoter was interested enough to send his little pet. He was up to something, he was always up to something! And if he was sending his lapdog to do the job, it had to be something important. "His cell block was just escorted to the showers," Makina answered, and returned the blade to her side, "You might want to hurry. There was a report of some trouble coming from that direction."

"What!? Fuck!" Ren yelled in frustration and sprinted on past her, but not without getting in the final word. "Go get laid, Big Boobs! You won't be such a suspicious bitch! Or better yet, go fuck yourself!"

* * *

**A/N: I laughed my ass while writing Ren's temper tantrum! So much rage! Ahh, fun-fun! And here's a hint for the next chapter!**

**Privatized Prison + Fresh Bait + Shower = ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So a while back both my laptop and PC keeled over and died... and I had NO data stored back for this story. Resurrected the laptop, to a point, but the data from there was ultimately corrupted and unrestorable... I lost the entire plot to this one, so I'll be working everything up from scratch now... There may be a few subtle difference in my writing style from last year, but that's because I never stopped writing. :D**

**Warning: The showers are filled with steam for this one! Lots of unwanted M-rated steam. So if you don't like forced sexual acts, go find a different story to read 'cause this one's full of 'em! :D**

* * *

Within the first ten minutes Takami Yo was starting to regret his idea of infiltrating Deadman Wonderland. The guards had thoroughly frisked him from head to toe, and the groping he recieved was just two layers of clothing away from being a cavity search, and only minutes after the Chief Warden left Yo had been punched in the gut, kicked to the ground, and robbed of his introductory gift bag. And even that was only the beginning. Just as the last behemoth of a man stripped down to enter the showers he turned on the guards, sending them to the ground completely knocked out with two heavy punches, and with a wide, beaming smile he pointed directly at Yo.

Immediately Yo tried to make a run for it, like many others, but two of the prisoners quickly grabbed him and forced him face-first against the shower wall. "Just like we planned..." the muscular behemoth said with a low chuckle, and slowly stepped forward.

Yo trembled as he closed in and struggled against the two men holding him, but the moment he finally tore free he felt his hair being yanked down. Yo hissed in pain as his head was bent back to the breaking point, and standing right behind him was one of the most muscular men he had ever seen, naked, and dripping wet from the cascading showerheads.

"Better behave, pretty-boy. It hurts more when you struggle," the behemoth warned him mercilessly and forced Yo to bend forward, leaving his backside completely exposed. The man laughed as Yo struggled in vain and pressed his throbbing length against Yo's tightened back entrance, then set his sights on his partners. "Well? There's a perfectly good hole in the front, too. Who wants it?"

Before Yo could even raise his terrified eyes from the floor both of the men stepped forward, presenting their hard cocks to the younger male's lips. Yo clenched his mouth shut as quick as he could, but there was no way to fight them off or escape, and as the behemoth drove his cock into Yo's unwilling body he just couldn't hold back the scream. His vision blurred as the pain surged through him, renewed again and again as the larger man thrusted in and out, but Yo's cries of pain were muffled to a faded whimper as the other two drove their members deep into his mouth, pressing into his cheeks and choking off his source of air. The mens' pleasured grunts and moans soon filled the open showers, but just as they found a steady rythym a new voice broke out in the form of a savage roar.

"AAARRRRGH! You filthy fucking mongrels!" Ren shouted in fury as he blazed into the room, trembling in rage as he charged into the fray. Before the others could even react to his presence Ren tore the behemoth away from his prey, using all his strength and technique to throw the much larger man up-side-down into the opposing wall. He struck hard, his head slamming into the ground while the rest of his body slammed spine-first into the tiles; the wall crumbled, sending a shockwave of damage straight to the pipes and breaking them in half, but Ren was far from satisfied. Scalding hot water shot out from the broken plumbing like a powerful gyser, and with a wicked smile Ren grabbed the behemoth's head and shoved it directly into the boiling stream.

The behemoth howled in agony as the water washed over his face, burning the skin in seconds and filling his lungs with the blistering hot liquid; he was dead in seconds, his head and insides boiled like a bright red lobster.

Over his own demented laughter Ren could hear the other mens' footsteps closing in, and just as they came into range he dropped down and quickly spun, sweeping his legs under theirs to bring them to the ground with two heavy thuds. In a fluid motion Ren transitioned to his next attack, grabbing the two males with their bangs in either hand and slamming their heads to the floor with skull-crushing force until the flooding waters ran red with their blood. And just like that, Ren's rage was sated.

Yo was so shaken and petrified that he didn't even notice when Ren first approached him, and it wasn't until he felt a hand tuck under his chin that he even realized that it was over. Tears pooled in his eyes as his gaze was lifted to face his savior, but the look he recieved in turn was distant and calculating. He still wore his prison jumpsuit, now drenched with water and clinging tightly to his skin, and though his hair was soaking wet it vaguely reminded Yo of a smoking fire, while his hazel eyes gleamed like distant embers. But he was silent, and his blank stare was unrelenting.

Ren was highly displeased with the situation, not that Yo was the one at fault. With an unsettled frown Ren ran his thumb across Yo's lips, using the clean splashes of water to wash away the residual spit and saliva from his ordeal._ "Well... at least they didn't finish,"_ he thought to himself, relieved that his little jailbird hadn't been completely defiled.

Yo trembled as the enigmatic prisonner scanned him over appraisingly, until finally his eyes stopped moving, fixated on a specific something. Yo glanced down, following the other male's gaze until it stopped at his own erect, leaking member, and immediately Yo was struck with shame. He was hard. After being gang-raped in the middle of the shower, helpless, defenseless, vulnerable, and humiliated, he was hard. As soon as his senses returned to him Yo backed away from the other male, and huddled himself against the shower wall in tears.

At first Ren only observed as Yo cowered under the cascade, but as the initial shock left him Ren came closer yet again._ "So he likes it, but he can't accept it... Guess I should give him some more encouragement,"_ he decided with a smirk, and knelt down in front of Yo.

Warily Yo lifted his head, but his eyes were fixed to the far wall where the three corpses were splayed. "I... I guess I should thank you..." he whispered quietly, still shaken.

"No, you shouldn't," Ren said slyly and forced his way closer, parting Yo's legs and wrapping his hand around his erection to elicit a loud moan from the other male, "I only saved you because I want you for myself."

Yo blushed darkly and tried to move further away, but his back was already to the wall. "No..! Please, stop!" he pleaded fearfully.

Ren smirked at his failed attempt to retreat and gave him a firm stroke, once again drawing a lurid moan from his lips. "Sounds to me like you're enjoying it, so why don't you stop complaining and listen to my offer?" Ren replied callously, and repeated the action as he spoke, "The name is Katsu Ren, and considering your meager status I'm the best chance you have at surviving this prison, Yo."

Yo squirmed and bit his lower lip, trying to stifle the moans as Ren continued to please him. "H-how do you know my - mmph! - my name?"

"Because I play a vital role in maintaining order around here," Ren replied and moved in closer, nudging his way to Yo's neck and nipping gently, "But it's a very hard job, and it I could use a bit of help keeping these mangy mutts in line... You've captured my interest, Yo, from the first rumor I heard about you. You wanted to come here, you insisted on serving your prison time in Deadman Wonderland, but as I'm sure you've realized, you're in way over your pretty little head." Ren flicked his thumb over the slit of Yo's cock at the end of his sentence, teasing the head as he said the word.

With a sharp breath Yo thrusted against Ren's hand, and panted heavily as Ren's thumb swirled around the tip of his erection. "Ahh..! I don't... I don't understand," Yo whispered through his ragged breaths, his body being driven closer and closer to the edge.

Ren smirked against the nape of Yo's neck, and ran his tongue up along his jaw until he reached the base of his ear. "I want you to be mine, Yo," Ren whispered hotly, and lowered his hand to run long, hard strokes across Yo's throbbing cock, "I'll teach you how to thrive in this prison, and ensure that you have the best of everything. The best of meals, protection from prisoners as well as the friskier staff members, a warm bed in a safe room, more cast points than you'll know what to do with, and even a private shower. And all you have to do, Yo, is surrender to me."

"S-surrender..?" Yo repeated, only to be thrown into a final surge of pleasure as Ren bit down into his neck. It was too much for him to take, and with a final breathy moan Yo came into Ren's hand, thrusting against his palm and trembling as the blissful waves of ecstacy washed over him.

Before Yo could come down from his elation Ren rose to his feet, and rinsed his hand off in the pouring waters of the shower heads. "You have a week to think it over," Ren declared with a smug grin, "But if I were you I would take the deal. I may be as much of a dog as the rest of them, but if you choose me you'll belong to the alpha who reigns over the pack; it's a far better option than letting those mangy mutts take turns having their way with you."

Gradually Yo's senses returned, but Katsu Ren had already taken his leave. He was alone, exposed, and completely mortified. With unsteady limbs he scrambled to his feet, using the wall for balance as he stood beneath the pouring waters, but no matter how long he stood there, or how hard he tried to scrub his profaned body, he never felt clean.

"Prisoner 9061!" a voice called from just outside the showering zone, causing Yo to jump, "We have come to retrieve the three bodies by 6969's order; we're coming in!"

Instinctively Yo cowered against the wall, but as the water was shut off he felt even more exposed. He backed away into a corner as four guards walked in, one for each corpse and the fourth holding Yo's clothes. As quick as he could he snatched the uniform and clung to the garmet like a security shield until the guards all took their leave, carrying the three bodies off with them. Finally, Yo felt calmer, and with the room now empty he hurriedly dressed and retreated, putting as much distance between himself and the showers as possible...


End file.
